


A+ (+∞)

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Credence Barebone, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff and Humor, Graves is the papa of the year, Kid!Credence, Kink Meme, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Prompt Fill, Teacher!Newt, parent!graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: Prompt fill: https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=436427#cmt436427





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the Anon who requested this will like it.  
>  ~~I'm sorry for my poor writing skills, I'm trying my best D:~~

Newt ran his fingers across the paper and smiled. This was the best work in the whole class and surely deserved the top mark. So, he wrote it down with the red-colored pen he was holding.

 

“Credence Barebone…” Newt murmured when he read the name of the student who did it. Now, when he thought about it, the test they did last month was a pretty hard one, as the director herself asked it to be, and Credence got the top mark here as well. Newt wasn’t happy about having to make the test that hard – he never liked tests in school as well, so he kind of felt bad for his students.

 

Biology was a subject where you have to see, to explore things to understand them. He disliked the school program and opted to make his lessons more interesting by bringing plants and small animals at the actual classes. Obviously, the students were kind of thrilled, anticipating his lessons, because they were curious what Mr. Scamander will drag in next time, will it be disgusting as those frogs from three lessons ago? Or something cute like the rabbits from the previous one?

 

They were teenagers. Seriously, it was hard to make teenagers interested in something besides movies, games or comics these days. It was sort of a challenge for Newt, who simply wasn’t made for the ‘teaching’ work. He would better do as an actual researcher, he knew that, but his old friend practically dragged him in this school, because “We need a biology teacher, Newt. I don’t know anyone better at biology than you.”

 

Tina was a good friend, a specialist herself – she was teaching History in there – but sometimes she simply couldn’t read between lines. Newt was socially awkward, he wasn’t good with adult people, his communication skills were practically nonexistent, but when it came to kids of teen age, he was feeling really helpless.

 

It shocked him when the school director accepted him right away after a glance at his resume. Mrs. Picquery just smiled at him, reassuringly patted on shoulder and said “It’s good to have such a specialist as our staff member. Welcome to the team, Mr. Scamander. And good luck.”

 

She actually wished him good luck and Newt didn’t know what to expect. Was it that bad that he will need luck? Will these _teenagers_ eat him alive or what?

 

He was a nervous wreck at his first class. The kids kept giggling as he stuttered and god, how many times he dropped the chalk while writing on the blackboard? Around hundred, if not more. But after a week, he realized that teenagers weren’t dangerous creatures, they were a bit nicer than those. Actually, they warmed up to him. Even the ones who didn’t do a thing at first, started to be interested in his subject, so nothing could make him happier.

 

There also was this particular student who made Newt glow with happiness when he saw boy’s work, simple work in class, homework, tests, projects – it didn’t matter what it was, Credence Barebone did great in everything.

 

However, the moody atmosphere around the boy made Newt quite curious about his life in general. He didn’t talk often with his classmates, always stayed alone during breaks and even walked home alone. He’d always wear these dark clothes, with long sleeves and have this weirdly neat hairstyle.

 

Newt wasn’t expert in _teenagers_ , excuse him, but anyway, something seemed off about this boy and he felt like he had to do something about that? Newt didn’t really want to compare Credence to anything like that, but the boy surely reminded him of a cornered animal, who had suffered for a long time. He did want to help him.

 

Newt wasn’t expert in many things, talking to someone about a sensitive subject among them. You never know when you may hurt the person with your words or questions, even if you totally don’t mean it. So, Newt didn’t try to approach Credence directly, instead he resumed his observations and decided to take action after the school conference they had next week, when he will actually meet Credence’s father and talk with him.

 

Tina told him that the boy’s family consisted only of his father and himself, which made Newt kind of anxious. What if Credence was abused and no one could help him? Plus, the man had different last name, which can only lead to the fact that Credence wasn’t his actual kid and that he was adopted.

 

Just what kind of horrors didn’t Newt think of for the past weeks, he practically exhausted his mind thinking of millions of possibilities. A loud knock to the door made him snap back to reality.

 

“Come in.” Newt said, and the door swung open. Hazel eyes raised from the paper work and they focused on the woman in the doorway.

 

“Newt, sweetie.” She said and put some of her golden curls behind her ear. “The conference starts soon, why are you still in there?”

 

Queenie Goldstein, Tina’s younger sister and the school’s secretary. She was a rare beauty, even Newt could say that. However, everyone knew that her heart belonged to their teacher of Physics, Jacob Kowalski, who was oh-not-so-secretly crushing on her as well.

 

Newt managed a small smile “I’m finishing already, will be there in five.”

 

Queenie eyed him for a minute – he felt like she could see through him – but then just shrugged, and waved at him as she walked away skipping.

 

Newt took a deep breath and exhaled. He was a professional, and there were many possibilities of helping someone who was abused. He will just have to see the man firstly, talk to him and maybe after that, he will take action as well.

 

The hall was almost full when Newt slipped through the doors and took a seat beside Jacob at the teachers’ desks. Jacob was nervously fidgeting under the table while sneaking glances to Queenie, who was talking with Tina at the other end of hall. Newt nudged his colleague’s shoulder and that slightly jumped up, then turned to glare at him.

 

“What is it, Jacob?” Newt smirked “Is today finally the day?”

 

“Shut up, Newt.” Jacob bit back “You’re the last I want to be teased by.” His scowl turned into a smile as he watched Queenie again “But yes, I’m going to ask her for a date today.”

 

Newt gave him a back rub to calm his nerves down “Good luck to you, my friend. Don’t worry, I don’t think she’s capable of rejecting you.”

 

At that, Jacob relaxed and smiled at him “Yeah, thank you.”

 

Both of them turned their attention on the conference which was about to start as the last of parents entered the hall and shortly after, the director entered as well.

 

The general conference, which included every staff member of the school and parents of all students, tucked in the big hall, went without much fuss. The director as always had her speech, pointing out problems and ways of solving those. Some other teachers had a saying as well, thing which Newt refused to do, since he didn’t do well with speaking in front of _that_ many people, plus he hadn’t any problems with his students.

 

It finished as fast as it started and now they had to head to their classes and have a talk with the parents directly. Newt didn’t like the idea of having a class of his own, because well, _teenagers were scary_ and no, he didn’t want to deal with them more than it was necessary. But after some weeks in the position of a classroom teacher, he warmed up to his students, every single one of them being dear to him.

 

Newt entered his classroom, but it was almost empty, except for the man standing beside his desk. Probably other parents didn’t rush much.  When Newt entered, the man’s head turned in his direction and Newt felt the urge to say something very inappropriate, because _holy fuck_ , why such handsome people even exist?

 

The man smiled at him and Newt felt attacked by his handsomeness. He managed somehow to smile back, and he was sure he looked like a complete idiot, but what the fuck, man.

 

“Mr. Scamander I suppose?” the stranger asked and his voice sent chills down Newt’s spine. Great. Was he blushing yet?

 

“Yeah,” Newt managed to say and added without looking the man directly in the face – don’t get him wrong, he would stare at that face for hours, but without anyone knowing it – “mister…?”

 

“Oh, Graves. Percival Graves.”

 

Graves. Newt thought it was familiar, but didn’t quite remember having a student with that name. Newt didn’t have to think long though, because the next moment the door swung open and there was Credence standing here with two cans of coffee. He walked to the man and offered one to him, smiling brightly.

 

“Here, dad.”

 

Dad? Is this man Credence’s mysterious father?

 

Handsomeness aside, Newt watched the man carefully. But Credence’s smile was kind of distracting, because it looked so innocent and natural?

 

“Thank you, son.” Graves replied, taking the coffee and ruffling his neatly arranged hair. The boy pouted a bit while trying to press the sticking out hair back to its place.

 

“So, you’re Credence’s father I suppose?” Newt asked, his eyes never leaving the two in front of him.

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m hoping he doesn’t give you any troubles. Thank you for watching after him.” Graves said and smiled.

 

Newt flushed “N-no, of course not. He’s one of the best students.”

 

Graves watched him amused “Is that so? I’m happy to hear that, it makes me proud.” And added, in a more shushed tone “Because you know, when my parents went to school conferences, it was a catastrophe. I never was a good kid, always gave them headaches.”

 

So, he was a bad boy, huh?

 

“I-I see.” Newt stuttered cutely. “Credence is a very good student. I’m glad to have the opportunity to teach him.” Newt said and watched the boy fondly. Credence smiled shyly at him and Newt thought he was going to cry, because god, Credence smiled at him!

 

“Dad, I love Mr. Scamander’s lessons, they’re always so interesting!” The boy beamed, holding onto his dad’s hand.

 

“I can tell that by the amount of your extra researching on your assignments, son.” Graves chuckled and Newt’s heart skipped a beat.

 

It was so weird to see Credence behave like that and his dad doesn’t seem like a bad person either. He was kind of ashamed about his earlier thoughts, because no abused child smiles like that to their abuser. That was the smile of a kid loving and respecting his parent. Probably Graves was the single person that made him smile until now, and hearing that Newt made him happy in his own way, made the teacher almost cry. It’s nothing more wonderful for a teacher than a student who likes their lessons.

 

“Mr. Scamander?”

 

Newt probably spaced out, but Graves’ voice brought him back to earth.

 

“Umm, y-yes?” Gods, will he stop stuttering already or not?

 

“Thank you.” The man said, lips forming a gentle smile. No, Mr. Graves that isn’t good, you’re not doing anything good by smiling like that to a person who already started crushing on you the moment when they saw you the first time in that coat. Blaming the coat, that face and that smile won’t help you Newt, get your shit together.

 

“As I said, the pleasure’s mine.” Newt replied, and thanked whatever deities above, when another parents walked in and started gathering.

 

The rest of the conference went smoothly, actually better than Newt expected, because everyone showered him with compliments saying that their kids weren’t so enthusiastic about school in ages and he made them work hard. Newt felt like a small ball of happiness, being flustered for the most time.

 

The kids were grinning beside their parents, little devils.

 

They finished the conference and everyone headed for their home, leaving the blushing teacher by himself. Well, almost by himself.

 

Newt thought that he was alone and sighed deeply brushing his bangs aside to wipe on the sweaty forehead. Someone cleared their throat and Newt jumped in his seat, eyes meeting with the person’s.

 

“Mr. Graves? You didn’t leave yet?”

 

Graves came closer to his desk and slightly leaned on it. Newt nervously bit his bottom lip. Could you please stop being so hot at least for a moment there, Mr. Graves? What are you doing is simply illegal.

 

“I was thinking, Mr. Scamander, ” he started, dark eyes looking directly in Newt’s “if you could visit us sometime for dinner. Credence would be happy having you over.” Graves’ eyes sparkled as he added “Both of us would be happy.”

 

Newt could just nod dumbly in response, because was it considered a date if Credence will be here as well? Newt would like to think of it as one, since he was surely finding the dinner with this man _appealing_. Or rather the man was _appealing_.

 

Graves just chuckled and went to catch up with his son. Newt heard them laugh and he unconsciously smiled.

 

“So, kid, ready for the baseball game tomorrow?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

“Language, Credence.”

 

“Boo, dad. You’re not better when you talk with your business partners on phone.”

 

“You shouldn’t use me as someone to look up to, though.”

 

No, Mr. Graves, you are totally someone to look up to, as Newt thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I love reading comments if you didn't know.  
> Tell me if you'd like a second chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who asked for a second chapter? *smirks smugly*

Friday afternoon. The empty classroom, the pile of tests on his desk, the rays of a sunset which peeked through the large windows and landed on his figure, warming him up. Newt adored moments like these.

 

He heard a soft, hesitant knock on the door and called "Come in!" while still scribbling down on the paper. His head snapped up when the person was in front of his desk. It was Credence.

 

"Mr. Scamander?" Credence started shyly, and Newt hummed, encouraging him to continue. "Uh, my dad. My dad wanted to invite you over for dinner today. If you don't have other plans, that is." Credence finished quickly and waited for Newt's answer almost with pleading eyes.

 

Newt, on the other hand, was slightly nervous, and this feeling was mostly because of that dad. He thought it was in the heat of the moment and the crush he had for Mr. Graves will fade away quickly, except it didn't and the periodical visits at school which Graves made, weren't helping much.

 

"Oh, sure, Credence, sure." Newt stuttered and couldn't help but smile at the happy face the teen made.

 

"Alright! Thank you, Mr. Scamander!" Credence beamed and took out a piece of paper, scribbling energetically something on it before handing it to his teacher. "Here, the address. We'll wait for you at seven!" He added and skipped away through the door, leaving a confused Newt behind.

 

He eyed his watch. Three hours left and he realized he was a mess. He gathered his things and rushed to his apartment.

 

Newt showered and spent almost an half of hour to choose his outfit. Ridiculousness! As he tried to tame his messy hair a bit, he kept convincing himself that no, this isn't a date. Does it count as one if Credence will be there with them?

 

He watched himself in the mirror for another five minutes before slipping into his shoes and leaving. He stopped by a store, because he's well-mannered and knows that it will be nice of him to buy something, which turned out to be a bottle of good wine (mind him, he has great taste not only in sorts of tea) and chocolate, the last being mostly for Credence.

 

Newt exited the store and squinted at the piece of paper Credence gave him earlier. Realizing that the place wasn't too far from his current location, Newt decided to take a walk there. He was slow, unhurried and it made him think, think about a lot of things which happened to him the past year, the persons he met, the happy memories he had of them. How he became a teacher, his students, Credence and Mr. Graves.

 

He stopped in front of the house and gaped at it for a moment. It was impressing on the outside and he wondered how it looks inside. He stood in front of the door for good five minutes nervously shifting from one leg to another and for a moment even considered running away, but thought it would be so immature of him to behave like this.

 

Newt finally knocked on the door and it swung open almost immediately, revealing no other one than Percival Graves himself, in an apron and flashing a bright grin at him.

 

"Mr. Graves, good evening." Newt said, trying his best to not stare, because it's not polite to stare at people like he was going to.

 

"Yes, good evening, Mr. Scamander. Come in." Graves replied and ushered Newt inside. Newt offered the goods he brought and Graves smirked at him when he saw the wine. He wasn't sure if he did alright. Graves took his coat and guided him to the living room, where Newt took a seat on the couch, while Graves disappeared into the kitchen.

 

"I have to finish the dinner. Feel free to wander around." Graves' voice echoed.

 

Newt looked around in awe. He never had the opportunity to visit such a house. It was big, but also very cozy and warm. There was a wall full of photos, family photos and in all of them Credence smiled.

 

"Mr. Scamander!" Credence beamed beside him and Newt jumped, flushing. He didn't observe when he got there.

 

"Oh, Credence, I- good evening." Newt replied. Credence smiled up at him and they both sat on the couch, exchanging questions and answers from time to time. It was awkward at first, but Credence was such a good interlocutor that Newt eventually relaxed and enjoyed their little conversation.

 

"But Mr. Scamander, we don't have a housekeeper." Credence said, amused and Newt gaped at him for a moment. So, Graves is cooking, doing laundry and cleaning? All by himself? This man is a dream on two legs, seriously.

 

"Guys!" Graves' voice echoed again and Newt sighed when his heart jumped in his chest "Dinner's ready!"

 

Graves appeared and leaned on the door frame, making Newt gulp as the shirt he was wearing raised a bit, revealing a patch of skin on his well-toned abdomen.

 

"We're coming!" Credence voiced and dragged his teacher enthusiastically into the dinning room. They sat at the table and Newt was purely astonished by the meal. The first bite made him close his eyes and moan in pleasure at the taste. This was better than anything he ate in his entire life.

 

Credence smiled smugly beside him and Graves, well, Graves stared at him, his eyes dark and knuckles white as he kept squeezing the poor fork in his hand. Newt blushed and squirmed under that intense gaze. He ate the rest, trying to avoid looking at Graves directly as they attempted to make small talk.

 

Newt was feeling hot, like the air around him burned. He promptly excused himself to use the bathroom and Credence guided him to it.

 

When the door closed behind him, Newt went directly for the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He raised his head and stared at himself in the mirror. His reflection watched back and he cursed silently. He was wrecked. The blush was expanded way down his neck and his eyes were kind of glassy, probably because of the wine, but then again, despite the fact he didn't drink often, he could hold his liquor, and he definitely didn't feel drunk. At least not because of the wine, but rather the man he was crushing on.

 

Graves looked gorgeous even in a simple shirt and plain jeans, and Newt just wasn't able to ignore the muscles flexing under that patch of creamy skin on Graves' hands, where he rolled up his sleeves and the way those jeans just hugged his lower body in all the right places.

 

Newt cursed again and tried to calm down his hammering heart and uneven breath. He got out after two minutes, going back to the dinning room, but found there only Graves, sitting alone at the table and playing with the wine glass between his long fingers.

 

Dark eyes raised up to look at him and Newt stuttered out "And Credence?"

 

"Oh, don't worry," Graves paused to smile "Credence is upstairs." He shrugged, downing the last bits of wine in the glass "Doing homework, as he said."

 

"I. I see." Newt replied and sit back at his place. As if feeling how tense Newt was, Graves managed to drag the man into a conversation, and soon enough, Newt relaxed and found himself enjoying Graves' company as they talked about work mostly, but also about Credence.

 

They finished the dinner and Newt, being Newt, offered to help with the dishes, at which, Graves shook his head amused.

 

"There's no need for that, Mr. Scamander. It's not polite to let the guest do such a thing." He said, but Newt has stubbornness in his blood, so obviously he insisted until Graves gave up.

 

They found themselves in the kitchen, hip to hip, in a comfortable silence, as Newt washed and Graves dried the dishes. After a bit, Newt got distracted and started humming to himself. He almost dropped the plate he had in his hand and blushed madly when Graves chuckled beside him. He wanted to pout, but couldn't, he stared awestruck at Graves' joyful smile. Graves has a very charming smile, that is. He felt his own lips quirking up and mirroring Graves' expression.

 

Graves watched him again and Newt felt so small, so vulnerable under that gaze that he wanted to run away. He felt like prey, eye-to-eye with its predator. Newt tried to distance himself from Graves, because the atmosphere around them suddenly changed, it became intense and sparks surely were flying, he wasn't sure he could keep it in anymore, but Graves seemed to have the same problem, and he wasn't going shy away like Newt though.

 

Newt felt a strong body pressed against his and gasped at the gentle, yet firm grip on his waist. Graves' face was inches away from his and he forgot how to breathe. Newt closed his eyes sensing Graves whispering his name against his lips and he sighed, relaxing in Graves' arms as that started kissing him softly, as if being afraid to scare Newt away, but Newt shyly kissed back as his hands wandered around Graves' neck and pulled him closer.

 

Their bodies were pressed flush against each other as their mouths moved almost frantically, tongues tangling and teeth nipping, short breaths, gasps and moans mixing. They forgot about everything in their surroundings, and stopped abruptly only when someone cleared their throat awkwardly. Both of Newt and Graves' heads snapped in said direction.

 

Credence stayed there, in the doorway and was that a smirk on his lips? They gaped at the teen as that moved to the fridge, took a bottle of water and walked back as if there was nothing he would be shocked about. Credence turned around, smirk still in place as he said "I don't think I have to remind you to use protection, dad. Besides, Mr. Scamander is a biology teacher, he knows better." Then he was gone like he wasn't there at all.

 

Newt sputtered and was blushing harder than before. Graves groaned, hiding his own flushed face in Newt's shoulder.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled "when he's at home, he turns into a shameless brat."

 

"It's okay." Newt replied "Besides, he's absolutely right." Newt said without much thought. He cursed himself internally when his brain caught up with his mouth. What the heck he just said?

 

Before Graves could say anything, Newt was kissing him again, hopeful that Graves will forget what he just said. And yes, Graves was too busy ravishing his mouth and groping his butt, to make any snarky remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are all I crave and they keep me functioning! *dramatically disappears*


End file.
